


A Diamond and her Pearl.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Inspired by Steven Universe, Master/Servant, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Steven Universe: Diamond Days, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: Sometimes it's sad, sometimes it's bittersweet, but that's how you'll know I'm me.
Relationships: Black Pearl/Black Diamond
Kudos: 4





	A Diamond and her Pearl.

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐

A Diamond and her Pearl, an inseparable pair.

Bound by trust, love, and servitude that doesn’t seem all too fair.

Sure, they’re seen as lesser beings in a society that equalizes all gems.

But, let’s not get into the schematics. I’m here to talk about two friends.

Black Diamond, not respected, well-liked, or anything of that matter.

And Black Pearl, created and ready to serve her anything on a platter.

With Pearl, an innocent attraction of someone she loves dear.

Little did she know, she only saw a diamond who wasn’t all clear.

What lied behind her gem was a malicious, enraged heart. 

She felt alone, scared, belittled, and was slowly falling apart.

The anger she couldn’t keep inside, she begged for release.

Her obedient little Pearl wanted her diamond to be at peace.

The hurtful words, actions, and thoughts she had shut away…

Left a damaged Pearl, just waiting for the day.

The day that she would mature and her outbursts would cease.

But for now, she would be Black Diamond’s release.

That was until the Grand Ball, her anger was on full display.

Pearl was terrified of the outcome, and so she got in the way.

Trying to make a breakthrough with the highest power.

If only she knew that would be her last hour.

A love she emerged with, the hate she bottled up.

The actions of Diamond and a Pearl caused the stirrup.

Manipulation and abuse, but all she could do was smile.

Abuse of her obedience, making her wish for her demise.

└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘


End file.
